oh, angelo
by eofiyv
Summary: Kau bisa datang lalu pergi lagi, Nico. Berulang-ulang. Menghangatkan rumah lalu menghilangkan jejak saat pagi menjelang. Tidak apa-apa; karena aku pun takkan selamanya berada di sini. #SoulscapeDecember2017 #SoulscapeDay05: A Thousand Miles.


**Percy Jackson and the Olympians © Rick Riordan**

standard warning applied

.

.

Will/Nico; AU

Entri untuk #SoulscapeDecember2017

* * *

Day 05

;;

 _a thousand miles away_

* * *

 **i**

 _Kau bisa datang lalu pergi lagi, Nico. Berulang-ulang. Menghangatkan rumah (bagiku, bukan bagimu) lalu menghilangkan jejak saat pagi menjelang. Tidak apa-apa; bukan masalah. Karena hari-hariku tak pernah kosong meski kau bukan bagian darinya. Karena cinta masih memenuhiku walau kau bukan satu-satunya yang memberi. Karena aku pun takkan selamanya berada di sini. Karena hidupku bukan hanya soal menunggumu pulang._

 _(Karena tempatmu bukan lagi di sini—dan memang tak pernah di sini.)_

 _Tapi kembalilah, kapanpun kau ingin._

.

 **ii**

Ia ada di tengah Sabana, menyaksikan matahari terbenam bersama para singa. Ia berada di kaki Lofoten yang menjulang agung, mengagumi warna-warni kosmik dari cahaya utara yang memayungi pemukiman berselimut salju di bawah sana. Ia seperti tengah berdiri di antara awan-awan; air terjun Niagara tampak megah di latar belakang. Ia bilang gua dengan cacing-cacing bercahaya di New Zealand membuatnya seolah sedang menginjakkan kaki di galaksi tersembunyi; sebuah dunia yang berbeda. Malam di Jepang eksotis sekali, foto-foto itu berbicara. Dari meriahnya lampu neon Tokyo hingga sendunya lentera di sudut-sudut Kyoto; para _geisha_ punya banyak cerita. Ia kembali ke kampung halaman; hamparan hijau perbukitan Tuskan menyambutnya bak karpet selamat datang.

Ia ribuan mil jauhnya dari Will.

 _Oh, Angelo, kau menghabiskan seluruh hidupmu untuk berlari._

.

 **iii**

Mungkin karena Will menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana Nico tumbuh dewasa. Dari bocah imigran Italia bermata cerah yang menganggap semua hal menakjubkan—orang-orang menghujaninya dengan kasih sayang, beramai-ramai mengantarnya berkeliling kota—menjadi remaja kurus kering yang menghajar brutal pelaku pelecehan kakak perempuannya, percik darah di lantai ubin dan jerit panik kerumunan masih sejelas hari kemarin dalam ingatan. Ia mengirim bajingan busuk itu ke bangsal rumah sakit—tapi toh apa gunanya jika Bianca tak akan pernah sama lagi. Apa gunanya jika pada akhirnya Bianca meloncat dari lantai delapan rumah sakit yang sama?

 _(Tidak ada.)_

Setelah itu Nico padam. Seperti berada di ambang batas, ia hidup tetapi juga tidak. Waktu luang dihabiskan dengan menatap layar gawai, gambar-gambar dari berbagai tempat di sudut dunia yang lain memenuhi memori. Nico tidak ada di sini; sesungguhnya ia tak pernah berada di sini.

Satu-satunya tempat di mana ia bisa kembali telah runtuh dan menghilang dengan cara terburuk yang bisa seseorang bayangkan—tetapi lewat kurva kecil di sudut bibirnya serta sorot teduh di matanya saat ia menatap ke kejauhan, Will tahu Nico tengah menanam bibit-bibit mimpi di pikirannya yang tak pernah berhenti berperang. Ada kerinduan pada kota-kota di tanah jauh yang belum pernah ia sambangi. Ada keinginan untuk pulang menuju hutan, bukit, laut; segala keajaiban yang bumi ini tawarkan, segala sesuatu yang tidak berada di kota kecil penuh luka ini.

Nico terlihat lebih hidup saat suatu hari ia berkata, "aku akan melakukan apapun—benar-benar _apapun_ untuk keluar dari tempat sampah ini."

Will tidak meragukan itu.

.

 **iv**

Nico mulai membangun mimpi di balik lensa kamera.

Pada saat yang sama, Will menemukan bahagia dari senyum cerah milik gadis kecil yang ia balut kakinya dengan kasa pagi tadi. Ia menyebut Will malaikat. Will tertawa saja, ucapan polos itu menghangatkan pipinya—mengingatkannya akan hal-hal baik dan murni. Ia bukan malaikat, tentu, dan ia hanya mengenal malaikat-malaikat dengan sayap patah yang babak belur setelah jatuh menghantam tanah. Mereka tetap berharga dan menakjubkan bahkan setelah kepergian; ketika hantu-hantu bergelantung di belakang punggung, menunggu saat yang tepat untuk berpesta di atas kehancuran. Will ingin menjadi berharga dan menakjubkan juga. Ia ingin menopang malaikatnya, meski tulang-tulangnya sendiri tak terbuat dari baja.

Jika Nico hidup untuk pergi, maka Will akan hidup untuk menjadi rumah meski hanya berupa tempat singgah. Bukan untuk Nico saja, bukan untuk seseorang saja—tetapi bagi mereka semua yang terluka.

Ini adalah caranya membangun mimpi.

.

 **v**

Nico pergi. Will membantunya berkemas lalu mengantarnya hingga pintu keberangkatan. Tidak ada air mata, tidak ada haru biru; Nico masih menggerutu dan Will masih menggodanya. Ada sesuatu yang berat menggantung di udara. Namun sama seperti Nico, Will memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

Tapi ada satu ciuman. Satu ciuman yang singkat, yang dingin, yang mengisyaratkan _selamat tinggal_ tanpa janji-janji apapun di belakangnya—

"Untuk apa itu?"

"Karena aku akan pergi?"

"Jadi ini perpisahan sungguhan?"

"Mungkin?"

"Berhenti menjawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan lainnya, idiot."

 _Ya_ , mata Nico menjawab. Tapi ia hanya berkata, "Jangan menungguku pulang, Will."

Begitu saja.

Tapi, oh, bagaimana bisa ia melakukan itu? Bibir Nico, yang kasar dan tidak menyatu seperti sepasang _puzzle_ dengan bibirnya, terasa seperti es yang membakar sesuatu di dalam dadanya; ia mengukir jejaknya selamanya. Will seharusnya melupakan sebuah ciuman yang begitu buruk, namun alih-alih ia terikat pada momen ini. Kini Will takkan pernah pergi. Nico telah mengutuknya untuk menunggu selamanya.

.

 **vi**

Maka Will tidak akan menunggu di dalam gelap.

Di sini, tanpa Nico, ia bersinar juga. Semoga Nico, di mana pun ia berada, merasakan kedamaian yang sama dengannya.

Lewat setumpuk Polaroid tanpa kata yang Nico rutin kirimkan tiap ia berada di suatu tempat, Will tahu ia tengah menjalani kehidupan impian.

(Mereka masih berada di bawah langit yang sama.)

.

 **vii**

Malam ini Will membawa pulang seseorang.

Ia betubuh tinggi tegap dengan kulit kecoklatan dan mata hijau yang megingatkan Will akan potret aerial lautan Karibia yang pernah Nico kirimkan padanya kemarin dulu. Sayang sekali ia telah bertunangan dengan arsitek yang merancang bangsal anak-anak di rumah sakit tempat Will bekerja. Jika tidak, alih-alih menunjukkan koleksi komiknya (koleksi komik Nico, sebenarnya), Will mungkin akan mengajaknya untuk naik ke ranjang.

"Wow, wow—" Mata Percy otomatis tertarik menuju deretan Polaroid Nico dan berbagai mainan aneh yang terpajang di dinding ruang tengah. "Serius? Kau pernah ke semua tempat ini? Atau kau beli pada seseorang?"

"Temanku fotografer—dan yah, dia selalu mengirimiku foto-foto macam itu dan _souvenir_ dari tiap tempat yang dia datangi. Tapi kadang datangnya terlalu lama, kautahu? Maksudku, pengiriman barang dari Nepal ke sini tidak bakal seperti aku mengirim kue kering itu ke rumah ibumu…"

"Ibuku nyaris mengangkatmu menjadi anak gara-gara kue itu, yeah. Tapi teman? Kau yakin?" Percy mengangkat alis. "Maksudku, _dude_ , kalau aku temanmu, secinta apapun aku padamu— _no homo, bro_ —mana sudi aku repot-repot mengirim sesuatu dengan cara tradisional macam itu. Aku hanya akan mengunggah gambar terkeren di Instagram dan memanas-manasimu yang terjebak _shift_ 24 jam. Orang ini, serius, apa dia tidak berpikir soal biaya pengiriman, dan pada intinya, _ketidakpraktisan_ dari semua ini?"

"Dia pemilik komik-komik ini."

Percy setengah tertawa, "aku tidak melihat korelasinya apa."

"Mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkan perkataanmu jika alih-alih mengirim foto dan oleh-oleh macam ini, dia mau menghubungiku langsung—satu atau dua kali setidaknya. Atau coba mengunjungiku lebih dari satu malam saat ia sedang berada di sekitar sini," Nada suaranya mulai meninggi.

"Uh-oh… kau terlihat seperti butuh pelukan?"

"Dia membenci tempat ini. Karena itu dia tak pernah tinggal lama meski aku berada di sini juga. Memang begitulah adanya. Dia pergi berkelana, aku tetap tinggal di sini. Bukan masalah." _Kau berbohong, Will._

"Tapi lihatlah semua ini," Jemari Percy menelusuri satu per satu potret Nico. "Banyak sekali. Dan sebagian isinya benar-benar _random_ , kautahu? Contohnya ini—ini apa? Ini pantat? Ini… tong sampah di pinggir jalan? Ia membagimu hampir semua hal yang ditemuinya. Seperti mata kedua.

Bukankah ini seolah, ia menginginkanmu berada di sana—di sampingnya?"

.

 **viii**

 _[_ _Ia ada di tengah Sabana, menyaksikan matahari terbenam bersama para singa. Ia berada di kaki Lofoten yang menjulang agung, mengagumi warna-warni kosmik dari cahaya utara yang memayungi pemukiman berselimut salju di bawah sana. Ia seperti tengah berdiri di antara awan-awan; air terjun Niagara tampak megah di latar belakang. Ia bilang gua dengan cacing-cacing bercahaya di New Zealand membuatnya seolah sedang menginjakkan kaki di galaksi tersembunyi; sebuah dunia yang berbeda. Malam di Jepang eksotis sekali, foto-foto itu berbicara. Dari meriahnya lampu-lampu neon Tokyo hingga sendunya lentera di sudut-sudut Kyoto; para _geisha_ punya banyak cerita. Ia kembali ke kampung halaman; hamparan hijau perbukitan Tuskan menyambutnya bak karpet selamat datang.]_

Ia ribuan mil jauhnya dari Will.

Tapi ia tak menghabiskan hidupnya untuk berlari. Rumahnya memang berada di sana; di atas bentang bumi yang kaya, di bawah langit yang luasnya tak berujung. Mungkin ia memang memulainya hanya untuk melarikan diri dari luka dan reruntuhan; tetapi di antara hiruk-pikuk kota juga sunyinya pegunungan, dalam perjalanan-perjalanan jauh yang sulit dan melelahkan, ia menemukan kedamaian. Hati yang besar membutuhkan rumah yang besar—maka seluruh dunia ini adalah rumahnya, dan Will yang tak pernah berkeinginan untuk pergi tak akan mencegahnya. Nico mencintai perjalanan sementara Will ingin menjadi rumah. Ia hanya satu dari sekian banyak tempat di mana hati Nico pernah berlabuh. Tapi tidak apa-apa.

Tidak apa-apa.

 _Kembalilah, kapanpun kau ingin._

Nico bukan segalanya, tapi Will akan selalu menunggu kepulangannya.

.

 **ix**

"Setelah menyuruhku menyetir, sekarang kau mengabaikanku?"

Perjalanan mendewasakan Nico; membuat kerut-kerut di wajahnya, menajamkan sudut-sudut figurnya, menambah kasar tiap-tiap ujungnya. Tubuhnya masih tetap kurus, tetapi liat dan tegap. Kulitnya terbakar matahari, tangan yang menggenggam gagang setir itu dipenuhi baret, sementara rambut gelapnya kini dipotong cepak. Ada sesuatu yang membuat Will panas di sana.

"Aku? Mengabaikanmu? Maksudku, tentu bukan aku yang menghilang selama bertahun-tahun, kan?"

Will meringis mendengar kata-katanya sendiri. Itu pasif-agresif sekali. Tapi ia pikir Nico pantas mendapatkannya.

"Yeah, tentu saja. Karena kalau aku mengabaikanmu, kau pasti takkan tahu seperti apa pantat ibu gajah yang baru saja melahirkan, kan? Will, aku bisa saja _mati_ saat mengambil foto itu."

Will melengos saja. Ia mengingat foto itu dan tak yakin bahwa ia ingin melihatnya sekali lagi dalam hidupnya.

"Omong-omong, kau kelihatan pintar sekarang."

"Rumah sakit mana memangnya yang mengizinkan dokter jalan-jalan dengan jins lusuh dan sandal jepit seperti gaya favoritku? Jelas bukan rumah sakit tempatku bekerja. Dan omong-omong, aku membuang semua komikmu."

Nico menjerit, "tidak!"

"Lihat saja nanti di rumah—hebat kalau kau masih bisa menemukannya." Will terkekeh. Mereka semua sekarang ada di tangan Percy, dan melihat tabiatnya, kemungkinan besar komik-komik itu takkan pernah kembali.

"Solace, aku bersumpah, aku akan membunuhmu dan membuangmu di ujung jalanan ini—"

Will tertawa semakin keras, sementara gerutuan Nico berubah menjadi cemberut jelek yang membuatnya terlihat semakin menyeramkan. Tapi tidak bagi Will; karena pada detik ini, ia bisa menemukan lagi bocah laki-laki dengan mata cerah itu, yang memandang dunia lewat kacamata keajaiban, yang memang telah dipahitkan dan dikeraskan dunia— _tetapi ia tak hilang, masih berada di sana_

 _(di sini)_

 _baik-baik saja, bersamanya._

Saat mereka meninggalkan batas kota, lampu-lampu jalan mulai menyala di bawah lembayung langit senja.

Nico menurunkan jendela, membiarkan angin memukul-mukul wajahnya. Lagu lama mengalun dari radio, meratapi cinta pertama dan satu-satunya yang pergi lalu tak kembali. Tetapi Nico kembali, memang bukan untuk selamanya—namun saat ini ia berada di sini, tertawa dan merengut bersamanya. Will akan mengingat momen ini sebaik mungkin, menyimpannya untuk saat-saat di mana ia merindukan Nico seperti orang gila dalam balada-balada cinta.

Dan saat Nico meraih wajahnya dengan satu tangan lalu menciumnya—bibirnya masih dingin dan kasar seperti tahun-tahun yang lalu, tapi ciuman ini tak singkat. Di belakang kepalanya, Will bisa mendengar Nico berbisik, _aku pulang_. Maka ia membiarkan dirinya meleleh pada rengkuhan Nico, mengikatkan dirinya lagi, untuk saat ini dan selamanya.

Nico menatapnya seolah Will tempat terbaik yang pernah ia datangi. Will percaya itu.

Jauh di depan sana, jalanan yang tak berujung menyatu dengan langit; mereka sedang tak berada di manapun, tetapi ini adalah rumah.

.

 **x**

"Jangan menungguku pulang, Will."

"Tidak akan."

Nico tersenyum. Ia tahu ia akan pulang.

 _Suatu saat nanti._

(Bahkan meski Will tak lagi menunggunya nanti.)

 **end**


End file.
